Ice Road
by Atesazuya
Summary: Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya are twins.. They enjoy their life together... They like soccer...They like snow... Until Atsuya died, Shirou is becoming alone and alone... Even though he got many friends to depend on but, he still feel lonely without his twin.. And this is a story about...


The hands that always held me before,

He is now fainting besides me,

Oh, please,

I hope you're okay,

Because I'll protect you,

Just to see you're smiling again, it's enough for me,

Even if it cost me, MY OWN LIFE….

* * *

A 14 years old boy, were running to the snowy cliff while holding a snowboard. He is running to the someone at the cliff, also holding a orange snowboard and got an orange, spiky hair with a devil 'ahoge' and wearing a white scarf around his neck. He is waving his hand to that running boy. The running boy got a little spiky and grey hair, he was waving back to that boy. They were alike.

"Shirou, what are you doing? I've been waiting you for ages" says that orange haired boy to that running boy, Shirou.

"Sorry Atsuya, I'm kinda lost to find my way back here," says Shirou, making excuses.

"Geez, Shirou… Don''t get lose again. Our house is not that far," Atsuya stares at him.

Yes. They were twins, the big brother is Fubuki Shirou and his twin little brother is Fubuki Atsuya. Atsuya steps on his snowboard and Shirou do the same thing.

"Shirou, are you ready? I'm much faster than you are," says Atsuya, confidently.

"Is it?" Shirou ask him and suddenly jump to his board and the board were sliding forward.

"Try to catch me, Atsuya," Atsuya was shock and then he do the same as his brother, snowboarding.

"I will catch you.. I will catch you, Shirou!" says Atsuya while he was trying to pass Shirou.

Shirou's laughing, "Hahaha, you can't Atsuya." Then, after a while, he becomes silence and smiling, "I-It's been a while…."his eyes are watery.

Atsuya comes forward and passes him, "Think again, Shirou…" Atsuya was smiling.

Shirou was surprised and he is comes forward and get to passes Atsuya again, " It seems that you've improved your speed, Atsuya… Now I'll show you mine."

Atsuya is grinning, " Not bad, but I'll pass you over and over again." He passes against Shirou and he was smiling at him, "see?"

"Woah… I'll catch up on you too, Atsuya." Suddenly, Shirou's board tripped on a huge stone and he is falling from the board, "Eh? What? Owaaahhhhhh!"

Atsuya stopped and he quickly running to Shirou, "Are you okay, Shirou?"

Shirou is holding his head, painly, "Aaoww, how can I not know that there is a huge stone there?"

"Everyone makes mistakes," say Atsuya while helping his twin to get up.

"AAoouucchhh! Stop Atsuya!" Say Shirou as he was sitting back at the snow while holding his right leg. Atsuya was worried, "A-Are you okay, Shirou?"

"I can't stand. I-I think that I've sprained my leg."says Shirou, trembling. Atsuya looked at him.

"If that's the case, then I just have to carry you back home," says Atsuya while carry Shirou at his back.

"Eh? Is it okay Atsuya? Don't worry about me, I'll walk home later.. Just go on without me…" says Shirou when Atsuya carry him at his back and going back home by snowboarding.

"Complains later.." says Atsuya.

"If you going to continue this, it might be danger…. You might fell because of the unbalanced-"

"Shut up!" Shirou shocked when Atsuya ask him to shut his mouth.

"Like hell I will leave you alone.." say Atsuya. Shirou just looking down while grabbing Atsuya's shoulder tightly.

After a few minutes…..

"We arrived home now, Shirou.." says Atsuya to him while they were at in front of a white house with blue and pink's rooftop. Atsuya let Shirou walking while supports his arms. Shirou is looking down at the snow and his tears are dropping.

"Gomen…Atsuya.. I-I always troubling you… Always..Always….." Atsuya looked at Shirou while wipes his tears.

"Shirou, everything is fine…" say Atsuya. Shirou takes Atsuya's hand at his cheek and hold it tight.

"You always be there for me and.. what if… what if… you're no longer be there, then I-I" Shirou's hand were shivering. Atsuya looked at him.

"Shirou.. We are always be together and you know it Shirou, you need to believe in yourself…"says Atsuya to his crying twin.

"B-But, if you weren't here.. I'll not be able to play soccer anymore.." cried Shirou.

"Yes.. you can, Shirou.. Just believe yourself and know that you're not alone." Atsuya holding his shoulder.

"Yes I am..I am alone! If you're not –Ah!Owww!" Shirou kneel while holding his leg, "If you aren't here, I might be break, inside of me" he says it with a soft tone.

"Cut off those nonsense, Shirou. Look at you, you should go rest. Let's go!" Atsuya is mad at him. He takes Shirou inside their room and put him at the bed. Atsuya looked at Shirou's leg and check it whether it's broke or not.

"Ouch!" Shirou cried. Atsuya looked at him, "Ah, gomen Shirou.."

"It's a good thing that it was not broke or a serious matter. It just a bruise." Says Atsuya while taking a bandage from a first-aid box. He neatly wrap Shirou's injured leg. Shirou just stay quiet while looking at Atsuya's orange hair. Then, he spoke,

"I'm sorry Atsuya, for all that happened today." Says him. Atsuya looked at him.

"You know Shirou. Perfect is a simple word, but you should know that nobody is perfect. You need to trust and depend on the others, to achieve your goal. It's not easy to trust someone, yet it's a cruel one. Whether you might hear it or not, it always been placed in your heart." Says Atsuya while placed his hand to Shirou's chest.

"Atsuya….." Shirou looked at Atsuya's hand.

"You might hear those voice…" Shirou turns to Atsuya.

"W-What voice?" ask Shirou.

"Your friend's voice…." Says Atsuya to him. Shirou quickly remembered everything about Raimon, Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Japan. A lot of images coming pop from his head. Lastly, he remembered about Someoka, Hiroto, Aphrodi and Gouenji. Shirou's eyes were widely open.

"My friends…. They're waiting for me…" says Shirou while looking at Atsuya. Atsuya nodded. Suddenly, his body were shining. Shirou can looked at Atsuya's body through his hand.

"What's happened?" ask Shirou. Atsuya just smiling.

"You will go back, you're not belong here…"say Atsuya, calmly.

"What? Why I-"

"I glad that I can talk and playing with you again…I have no regret.."

"Why are you doing this, Atsuya? Please don't leave me again.." ask Shirou while his body were about to disappeared. Atsuya hold Shirou's hand while looking at Shirou's eyes. Shirou can see Atsuya's lips were moving smoothly.

"_Koori no sekai de…Kimi no te wo nigiri __**(I hold your hands in this world made of ice)**__.._

_Itsukara kou shite..itan darou__** (How long we been doing this?)**__…"_

_Atsuya was singing. He sing to his crying twin.._

"_Kogoeru kokoro ni... Yorisou sonzai __**(Your cold heart nestles close in)**__.._

_Kawaranai egao..Utsushite __**(Showing your unchanging smile)**__…."_

Shirou can see that Atsuya is smiling at him. Shirou continue to sing with his brother.

"_Ima mo koko de..Ikitsuzuketeiru __**(I'm continuing to live on here even now)**__.._

_Mada Shiinjiteitai yo __**(I want to keep believing)**__.._

_Sono tsuyosa ga boku wo hagemashite__** (That strength of yours encouranged me)**__…."_

The two of them sing happily as Shirou's body were about to disappeared,

"_Koko made..koreta yo ne __**(We've made it this far)**__…. _

_Issho ni..Ikite kitan da __**(We've lived together this far)**__….."_

Atsuya hugs Shirou with tears, " I Love You, Onii-chan….", Shirou hugging him back tightly, " I Love You Too, Atsuya…." And Shirou were disappeared.

* * *

His eyes are widely open. He was at his bed and quickly sit up. He touch his cheeks and he can felt his own tears, "Atsuya…"

_Kono yuki ni umaru.. Kimi to no omoide.. __**(Memories of you buried under this snow)**_

_Kodoku na kanashii.. dake ja nai…_ _**(They aren't full of loneliness and sorrow)**_

Shirou was smiling and he off from his bed and searching for something at his bag. It was a picture, a picture of him and Atsuya before the avalanche. He hold the picture and tears rolling at his cheeks and some of them dropped at the picture.

_Kajikamu yubisaki..Hikari ni kazashite.. __**(Numb fingers shade out the light)**_

_Yasashii..Yuuki de..Tokasou…. __**(And melts it with kind courage)**_

Shirou take a look at his room's window. It's still dark. He walks to the window and open it. He could feel the breeze coming from the outside. The wind blew his hair, softly. He still holding the picture but he was looking at the stars.

_Yagate zenbu..Umaku iku hazu sa..__**(It should all work out before long)**_

_Kanpeki no imi wo shiri..__**(Knowing the meaning of perfect)**_

_Sono nukumori kizukasete kureta…__**(That warmth made me realize)**_

_Honto no..Bokurashisa…__**(The Real Us)**_

_Dakara mou…Kowakunain da…..__**(That's why I'm no longer afraid)**_

Shirou close his eyes and his lips are singing..

"_Ima mo koko de..Ikitsuzuketeiru..__**(I'm continuing to live on here even now)**__"_

He open his eyes and at the same time, there were a shadow at his back, looking at him. It's Fubuki Atsuya, his death twin. Atsuya just looking his twin brother continue to sing their song.

"_Mada shinjiteitai yo..__** (I want to keep believing)**_

_Sono nukumori..kizukasete kureta..__** (That warmth made me realize)**_

_Honto no..Bokurashisa…__**(The real us)**_

_Kore kara… susumu beki michi… __**(And the path we should continue on from now on)**__"_

Atsuya's shadow were smiling and his hand try to touch Shirou's back hair.

"Atsuya…"

Atsuya's hand stopped. He was surprised when Shirou called his name.

"Atsuya….Arigatou…"

Atsuya nodded down. He touch a few of Shirou's hair and vanished.

"Shirou….Arigatou….."

Shirou can hear that. He turns his back but there is nobody there. Shirou is smiling again,

"Sayonara….Atsuya….."

**-End-**

* * *

**Please review so i can do better next time...**


End file.
